


Årsdagen

by How0_0



Series: Februar Skrive-challenge [19]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Corvo er stolt far, Emily er trist, Familie, Ikke rettet
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: På årsdagen for Jessamine Kaldwin's mord, skal Emily stå frem foran mennesker, og det glæder hun sig overhovedet ikke til.





	Årsdagen

**Author's Note:**

> Det handler om dagen, hvor Delilah kommer og Dishonored 2 starter.

Solen stod højt på himlen da Emily endelig fik trukket sig selv ud af sengen. Det var endelig den dag hun havde frygtet i lang tid, og der var ingen vej udenom den. Hele landet havde været i sorg den dag Jessamine døde, men ingen var så ked af det som Emily. De havde fortalt hende at Corvo var blevet slået ihjel for mord, så for hende havde hun mistet begge sine forældre. Den ene fik hun tilbage efter et halvt år, men den anden kommer hun aldrig til at se igen. 

Hun gik hen over stengulvet, og styrede hen imod kommoden i hjørnet af hendes værelse, hvor hendes tøj allerede lå ovenpå. Nogen, hun var ikke sikker på hvem, havde valgt det tøj hun skulle have på. Da hun kiggede på valget af tøj, begyndte hun at tro på at det kunne være hendes far, der havde valgt det. Hendes lange jakke, der ikke var i vejen for hendes ben, lå øverst på bunken, og skinnede i solen. 

Indersiden af jakken var af mørkerødt silke, der føltes dejligt når hun kørte sine fingre over det. Selve jakken var lavet af de bedste designere og skræddere i landet. Det var i sandhed en jakke, der var en kejserinde værdig.

Eller, det havde den været da hun fik den. Efter kun et par uger var der allerede kommet store plamager på den, og flere steder var der rifter i stoffet. Alle de natte på tagene havde taget hårdt i den, men det var stadig hendes absolut yndlings jakke. Det var der ikke mange, der vidste, for hun fik ikke lov til at have den på så tit, men Corvo vidste det selvfølgelig. 

Efter hun havde taget sit tøj på gik hun ud af sit værelse og ind biblioteket ved siden af. Biblioteket var fyldt med bøger, nogle med fakta om forskellige videnskabelige ting, og nogle var fantasihistorier fra forskellige hjørner i landet. Emily kunne ikke bruge nok tid derinde. Når man læser bøger, er det nemt at drømme sig væk til et andet sted. Det var noget Emily havde gjort lige siden hun var et barn, og der var ikke noget, der tydede på at hun ville stoppe med det. 

Ligesom hver morgen, brugte hun omkring en halv time på at side i den store, pelsede stol i hjørnet, og læse i en bog. Lige nu var hun ved at læse om forskellige teaterstykker, opført i Dunwall, men skrevet fra andre steder i landet. Det var et meget specifikt emne, men det var også det Emily godt kunne lide ved det. Man ved aldrig hvornår underlig viden og specifikke emner kan blive brugbart, og Emily kunne ikke lide at være uforberedt. 

Efter den halve time var gået, blev hun siddende lidt endnu. Hun så ikke ligefrem frem til at skulle se dagen i øjnene, så hun tænkte at hun bare kunne blive i biblioteket, og så ville folk måske bare glemme det. En latterlig tanke, men som minutterne gik, blev den mere og mere sandsynlig. 

Desværre vidste Corvo godt hvor hun var, og der gik ikke mange minutter før han kom gående ind af døren. Der var aldrig så meget pjat med hendes far, og lidt senere var de begge to på vej ned at trapperne. Corvo havde sit fine tøj på, lagde Emily mærke til, og det sværd han havde i bæltet var ikke så meget brugbart som det bare var flot.

Lige før de skulle gå ind i tronsalen sammen stoppede Corvo op.

“Sikken en smuk dag i dag.” Sagde han.

“Du lyder som en gammel mand, far,” Grinede hun. “Men ja, det er flot vejr i dag.”

“Det var ikke sådan jeg mente det, Emily. Kan du ikke mærke at der er noget anderledes ved denne dag?”

“Nej, far, jeg kan ikke mærke noget anderledes. Andet end det hul i min mave, så er det bare endnu en dag jeg skal have overstået.” Sagde hun. Hvad end hendes far syntes var så speciel ved den dag, det vidste hun ikke. For hende var det en af de værste dage i hendes liv, og det var ikke specielt morsomt at mindes om den sammen med en masse fremmede. 

“Måske er jeg bare ved at blive gammel så.” Lo han, og skubbede til hende. “Jeg går ind nu, og så kan du bare komme ind til os andre når du er klar.”

“Tak far.”  
“Din mor ville have været stolt af dig.”

Med de ord gik Corvo indenfor og efterlod Emily med hende selv. Hun stillede sig hen til kanten af den lille gård udenfor, og kiggede ud over havet. I horisonten kunne hun se en hval, og over den var der en masse hvide skyer. Solen skinnede på vandet, og gjorde det svært for hendes øjne at fokusere på noget. 

Hun havde stadig prikker for øjnene da Alexi mindede hende om at det var tid til at gå indenfor. Da Emily gik hen imod døren, og Alexi rettede på hendes tøj, tænkte hun at det måske kunne blive en speciel dag alligevel.


End file.
